


Birthday Blues Turning Into Birthday Blows

by nagemeikenu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Caradoc's Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagemeikenu/pseuds/nagemeikenu
Summary: Caradoc wakes on his fortieth birthday feeling old. Luckily, Benjy makes him feel like a teenager again.
Relationships: Caradoc Dearborn/Benjy Fenwick
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	Birthday Blues Turning Into Birthday Blows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jencala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencala/gifts).



> This fic is a GIFT!!! TO AN INCREDIBLE HUMAN! Yes, it was [ JenCala's ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencala/pseuds/Jencala) birthday recently so of course I wrote a fluffy drabble for her featuring Canjy. Happy birthday, love!  
> I did have [ look over this as a beta, and he was so incredibly helpful that I am confident that this is a great birthday gift! Thanks so much, friend!](https://meekinthedraw.tumblr.com/\))

The sun was too loud. It took a moment to recognize that he’d really meant to think the sun was too bright, but it hardly changed anything. His pillow was still over his head, protecting him. Somehow, he could hear the clattering of something from somewhere in the flat, and it registered that Benjy was not in the bed with him.  _ Rude of him _ , he thought.  _ Best get up, though. If Benjy’s up and cooked breakfast, I’ll have to fix it. _

That made him smile a bit as he rolled out of the bed, stepped up to the wardrobe. Once he’d pulled on his jeans, he remembered that it was his birthday. His stomach turned over. He was forty today. Well, he wasn’t young anymore. It made him quite sad, especially as Benjy was thirty-six. Benjy had a lot of youth left, and he was heading towards middle age. Already. He couldn’t help the wince as he slipped the blue jumper over his head.  _ Happy birthday to me, _ he thought sadly. Well, he’d better be ready to figure out how to fix whatever Benjy had gotten up to in the kitchen. The wince turned into a grimace while he yawned himself into the next room.

“Happy birthday, love!” Benjy came up to kiss him, and much of Caradoc’s insecurity faded. He snuggled the slighter man, happy that the morning (though he’d have to deal with the kitchen soon) gave him Benjy.

“Morning, baby.”

“Are you hungry? I went to the bakery and picked out your favorite pastries. There’s tea, too,” Benjy rambled as he tugged Caradoc’s hand.

“Did you?” Caradoc grinned at the display of raspberry crowns, chocolate croissants, and cranberry orange scones. Benjy had gotten half a dozen of each, and tea was steeping in their favorite teapot. It was a cheerful sapphire and crimson, a nod to their houses at school. He could hardly believe they’d both survived the war, that James Potter had killed Voldemort himself when he’d come to attack. Each of them had been through so much, but here they were; Harry about to start at school, Lily a renowned Healer, and James happily taking care of the house and Harry. The Longbottom’s son was starting school this year, along with another of the Weasley clan, and he’d heard the three boys got on like a wildfire. He could remember his own Hogwarts days with Gideon and Fabian, where they’d made enough mischief to laugh for decades. It was up to the Weasley boys to take that mantle. He’d enjoy hearing their exploits next summer, when the Order had their reunion.

For now, it was his birthday and Benjy, darling Benjy, hadn’t tried to cook after all. Perhaps he’d finally learnt it unfortunately caused more trouble than became help. He put one of each pastry on his plate while Benjy poured him a large cup of tea, with three sugars.

“You always get my tea exactly right,” he remarked. Benjy stirred the tea as he laughed.

“I should after all this time,” Benjy said. “Is there anything particular you’d like to do today?”

“Dunno.” Caradoc shrugged and stuffed his mouth with a chocolate croissant.

“Well, I thought it would be lovely to go to that new restaurant you’ve been eager to check out.” Benjy broke open a scone, slathered it with butter.

“You’d have needed to book that months ago, love.” Caradoc chuckled.

“I...may have?”

“You  _ what _ ?” Caradoc stopped putting another bite of croissant into his mouth. Benjy looked sheepish.

“You’d gone on about it when it first opened, complained you wouldn’t get in for months. So I thought it would make the perfect birthday present. I called, and asked for a reservation for your birthday. We can go, if you like.”

“You called  _ three months ago _ .” Caradoc was shocked. Benjy rarely kept his mouth shut about anything.

“I did, yes. And it has been  _ absolute hell _ keeping it from you.” Benjy nodded seriously. “I even wrote it down in a letter and burned it. Twice. So I wouldn’t ruin the surprise.”

“I am impressed and entirely surprised,” Caradoc told him, feeling his eyes prick. “You absolutely wonderful man.”

“Well, I did tell a few people who swore up and down they’d not say a bloody word to you about it.”

Caradoc laughed for a solid three minutes. “Who did you talk to about it?”

“I talked to that tattooed twat and my favorite ex.”

“Did you?” Caradoc turned his attention to a raspberry crown.

“He still refers to me as Benjy Fucking Fenwick.”

“You do fuck a lot, so it’s a fair play.” Caradoc sipped his tea while Benjy made his indignant, stuttering reply. “Actually, in that vein, there  _ is _ something I want to do today.”

“ _ In that vein _ , is it?” Benjy raised his eyebrows as he drank his milk-flavored tea.

“It is. I’d like a birthday blow job, at your convenience.” Caradoc finished the raspberry crown as Benjy’s eyes became bright with arousal and amusement.

“Does now suit you, Birthday Boy?”

Caradoc now thought being forty was really no different to being thirty-nine, and anyone who said otherwise was an absolute, brainless git.


End file.
